Genre Drabbles
by Alex Ryzlin Gold
Summary: Three drabbles about Cara/Kahlan in different genres. This means femslash.


**Title****:** Genre Drabbles

**Author:** Alex Gold (Ryzlin)

**Fandom:** Legend of the Seeker

**Pairing: **Kahlan/Cara

**Rating:** PG to teen

**Warnings: **None really.

**Summery:** Three drabbles about Cara/Kahlan in different genres.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own. What a shame.

**Authors note:** There were a total of 11 genres to begin with. I expected to only write 100-300 words for each genre. That didn't work out so well, and then mu attention span died. Well, enjoy!

**Action **

Cara sat at the café across the street from the courthouse. Her target, a young lawyer left the courthouse, quickly moving down the large stone steps. Cara picked up her camera and snapped a few shots. No one would think she was taking pictures of the woman, she was too far away, but she was. That was the up side of working for the rich; they gave you the most up to date equipment. Apparently this resolution of camera wasn't even in the country yet. Cara stood and slid a few notes under the ash tray as a tip. She followed the woman, allowing a distance between them.

Her name was Kahlan Amnell, and currently she was representing a client that Cara's boss didn't want to get off. The man had been framed for murder. The man who had actually committed the crime was one of Rahl's 'buddies' (not that Cara was meant to know that) and Rahl wanted information on the lawyer who was screwing up his plan. It didn't bode well for Miss Amnell.

Kahlan had spent an annoying long amount of time at the courthouse and her office. By the time she headed home it was late, which made it both easier and harder for Cara to follow her. Easier because she could stick to the shadows and not be seen, but harder as she no longer had the hordes of people to disappear in if she needed it.

Her target headed towards the subway, Cara followed, quickly pulling out her phone and sending a text to a contact with the train number. Cara paid for her ticket and boarded right after the lawyer. She sat close enough to just see Kahlan, but not close enough to be noticed. Generally, people did not come near other people on public transport when they could help it. Two spots later her contact boarded the train and moved from the front to the back looking for her. He settled at the other end of the carriage, pulled out an iPod and started listening to music.

It was another four stops before Kahlan got up and left the train. Cara left her backpack on the carriage seat and slipped out of the train door at the last possible second. Her contact would pick up the backpack holding her camera and all the files of information Cara had gathered that day. She'd need to arrange a pick up for them tomorrow, but that was better than being caught by Kahlan or the police with the information on her. Kahlan was only a few hundred meters and Cara moved both swiftly and silently to catch up. Kahlan darted down an alleyway. Cara hesitated. Was it a short cut, or had Kahlan noticed she was being followed? Cara figured she could probably take the woman if she tried anything, and it wasn't like Kahlan could prove anything. She entered the dark alley way. Barely five steps in, Cara was shoved against the brick wall, a warm and most definitely female body pressed against her. Cara had been in this exact position a few times before, right down to the arm against her throat.

Cara grinned; the white dress suit glowed in the almost non existent light, indicating that her would be attacker was Kahlan.

"I've found that asking is usually the best way to go about it?"

"What?"

"Asking. It's the best way to get someone to agree to going on a date with you."

"What are you going on about?"

"Ah, so it's sex you're after. Same thing applies. Not asking is considered rape, which is against the law."

Kahlan looked at her mildly horrified.

"Shut up! Why were you following me?"

"Who said I was following you?"

"I _saw_ you."

"Huh."

Cara wetted her bottom lip with her tongue. Kahlan's eyes down to her lips before slowly rising to meet Cara's eyes again. Cara grinned again. She pushed against the other woman's shoulders before spinning and slamming Kahlan into the brick wall.

"So, according to you, I've been following you, so you decided to what? Confront the possibly dangerous stalker woman on your own? I can see you have excellent survival instincts."

"I can take you!"

"And the current position your in shows that _so well_."

"Shut up!"

Cara leaned in, her lips hovering just over Kahlan's. Their breath mingled and Cara waited. It didn't take long for Kahlan to bridge the gap and press her lips to Cara's.

"Do you kiss all your stalkers?"

"You said you weren't following me."

"I never explicitly said I wasn't."

"Damn."

Cara raised an eyebrow before taking a step back and then another.

Kahlan stared at her for a second before blushing. She had just kissed her stalker! How did that even happen to someone?

"What's your name?"

"I'm your stalker. I know things about you, not the other way around. Good night Kahlan Amnell. I'll be watching."

Cara disappeared into the darkness, leaving a slightly befuddled Kahlan.

**Adventure **

Kahlan had just picked a ship at random. She had sneaked aboard with a weeks worth of food in the dead of night. There had been no guards posted, which she had thought weird but now understood. No one in their right mind would steal from or stowaway on this ship. But it was too late now, and Kahlan _was_ a stowaway on it. She watched through the small gaps in the slates of wood as the crew worked to get the ship sailing. A crew that was complied of all females who wore red leather and sharp cutlasses. So far, she had managed to stay out of sight, but that wouldn't last long. Kahlan knew the rumours about the Mord-Sith, the most vicious pirates ever to sail the sea, but even now she figured this was better, Kahlan needed to get away. Ever since she had helped Dennee escape their father, the bastard had treated Kahlan worse. She'd expected it, but eventually it had become too much. Stowing away on a ship was the quickest way to get far away from him.

A hand encased in leather gripped Kahlan around the back of the neck. She twisted and struggled, but couldn't get free of the iron grip.

"I think," a voice hissed in her ear. "that Captain Cara is going to be very interested in meeting you."

Kahlan was dragged from the small room she had been hiding in, up a case of stairs and eventually thrown on the deck. She had only just pushed herself up onto her knees when a heavy boot landed on her back, pushing her back down and her cheek into the wooden deck.

"You stay down until the Captain says otherwise."

There was movement and footfalls all over the deck, but Kahlan seemed to hear one over all the others. They were harder, and leisurely, like the ship being launched wasn't her concern.

"What have you found, Garen?"

"A stowaway."

Kahlan kept her face firmly against the deck, refusing to look up without orders to.

"I'll admit to being a little confused. What kind of person stows away on _my_ ship? Are you looking to die, girl?"

Kahlan didn't say a word. She was picked up by the Mord-Sith who had caught her and held in front of the Captain. Kahlan hadn't known what to expect from the Captain of the Mord-Sith, but that wasn't it. She was beautiful.

"I asked a question, girl. That means I want an answer. If I have to repeat myself, you won't like the outcome."

Kahlan's eyes dropped to Captain Cara's boots.

"No, I don't want to die. I just, uh, wanted to escape from my father."

"Your father? You picked the wrong ship, girl, anything he's done, we'll do worse. I was just going to throw you overboard once we reached deeper water, but now I think I'd like to keep you. At least until you break."

Captain Cara took a step forward and tilted Kahlan's chin up.

"And you will break. Garen, take our guest to the brig until we have time to properly introduce her to the pirate life."

**Romance **

Kahlan had no idea where Cara had disappeared to that day. She had left before the rest of them woke up; leaving a note scrawled in the dirt saying she was fine and would meet them at the inn in the next town. They were expecting to arrive in the small town shortly before night fall. It would be nice to have real beds and a few meals that didn't consist of travelling food. So, they packed up camp after breakfast and set out. Richard told stories and spouted facts about the various flora and fauna. It was normal enough, but Kahlan really missed Cara's quick, sarcastic wit.

They arrived in the town sooner than expected due to the lack of bandits, robbers or mercenaries. That was certainly nice. Nice enough that Kahlan didn't mention the fresh blood stains to the side of the road to Richard. She suspected it had something to do with mentioning she was tired of fighting someone every single day, or at least what seemed every day. It was sweet, if somewhat morbid.

Unfortunately, after arriving at the inn, they were told that there were no more rooms available. It was harvest season and wandering farm hands hand book all the rooms. The last one had been paid for this morning. The innkeeper offered to thrown someone out, but Richard politely turned him down. Kahlan suspected that is Cara had been there, she would have offered to help. Instead, Richard asked for hot meals, he reached for his coin purse to find it gone. After a few minutes of searching through his backpack, it was dumped on the counter.

"Cara? You took my coin purse?"

Cara raised an eyebrow. "Well, I am the one giving it back."

She reached between her breasts and pulled out a room key.

"I also got us rooms. If you had been paying attention to the other people on the road Seeker, you would have realised there would be a lack of rooms once we got here. He" Cara jabbed her thumb at the innkeeper. "has been paid for the rooms, and for meals. It's about time you got here, can we eat?"

Dinner was hot and very importantly, not fruits, roots and rabbit. Richard tried to ask what Cara had been doing during the day, but was met with sullen indifference. He just grinned and laughed. Apparently, Cara was just being Cara.

After diner, a few tankards of ale and stories shared between them and the rest of the patrons in the inn they headed to bed. Kahlan had just started loosening the laces on her dress when Cara came in.

"I'd keep that on if I were you."

"Why?"

"Because I'd get jealous of all the lustful looks you'll get if you go parading though town without it on."

"I wasn't aware we were going out again."

"We are."

"Where?"

"That's a surprise."

Cara laced up Kahlan's dress before taking her hand and leading her out of the inn and through the town. Cara stopped well outside of the town, outside the entrance to a cave.

"In here."

"What's in here?"

Cara smiled slightly. "You'll see."

The stone of the cave disappeared into water. A small boat was tied to a stalagmite. Cara held it still while Kahlan climbed in. Cara got in, untied the mooring and started to paddle gently.

"I don't remember much from before I was taken from the Mord-Sith. There was a wandering farmhand who used to pass through Stowecroft. I don't remember his name, but he use to speak of this town, and these caves. He said they were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen."

She paddled a bit more before stopping.

"Why did we stop?"

"Look up."

Kahlan did, and gasped. "What are they? They look like miniature night wisps."

"They call them glow worms. I think the farm hand was wrong, they're not the most beautiful thing I've seen."

Kahlan looked at her curiously. "What is?"

"You are."


End file.
